<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want Candy by LeviSqueaks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009857">I Want Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks'>LeviSqueaks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dean Winchester Has Self-Worth Issues, Dream Sex, Dubious Consent, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Shibari, Sibling Incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:27:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSqueaks/pseuds/LeviSqueaks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is so sick of Dean Winchester. He will stop at nothing to give the man some just desserts after the fiasco of changing channels. Little does he know that he will open Pandora's box when he messes with Dean's mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo, Dean and Sam Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This features dub-con as Gabriel begins this as a mind manipulation. There is lots of angst and whump. </p><p>Bad things happen Bingo "I should have been better" square</p><p>Sam Winchester Bingo "Free Space" Square</p><p>Dean and Sam bingo "Masturbation" square.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gabriel stood in the shadows of the rundown hotel room, amber eyes gleaming in the bare light streaming in from the crack in the curtains separating the room from the outside. He absently twisted the wrapper off of the orange and lime twisted jolly rancher that he had snitched from some woman's candy bucket two nights before on Halloween. He knew that he shouldn't be here, so close to the hunters sleeping soundly in their beds mere feet away from where he leaned against the faded walls. His eyes roamed over the hot drink of water more commonly known as Sam Winchester and slipped forward on silent feet to get a better look at the man who might save or doom them all.  The young man was barely 26, but the curse of his station and the years of harsh living and jaded lifestyle slowly melted in sleep, giving his strong features a softness that came from feeling safe with the knowledge that his brother, Dean would look out for him as he always had.</p><p>Dean…</p><p>The name made Gabriel's blood boil in frustration as he took in the handsome features of the elder Winchester. It wasn't that he didn't find the elder Winchester's humor to be a wonderful mix of sarcastic and pubescent, in fact if Dean hadn't been such a spoilsport about… well… everything, he might have considered liking the cocky hunter. As it was he had enough respect for the boys not to smite them in their sleep… but he wasn’t about to wake them up and test it. It would just make Sam angry, and he liked to keep their interactions solidly in the “frustrated but not murderous” zone. Even if Sam was hot when he was murderous.  </p><p>No, he wasn't going to kill them, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to have his fun. And he was going to get it while they were sleeping so they couldn’t ruin it for him… again. After he'd trapped them in the alternate TV universe and Castiel, that horrible excuse for a little brother, had blown his cover, he had been laying low. Now that his true identity had been screamed out to the world, and having just barely escaped the holy fire before the featherbrained bastards upstairs found him and dragged him before Michael, he'd had much less fun tricking the dumb bastards of the world with his little jokes. Life had become almost boring, and it was high time he got to play a good prank. And seeing that the boys, though he was more inclined to just blame Dean, kept ruining it… well… the next joke would just have to be on him.</p><p>He'd thought long and hard about what he wanted to do to Dean. And while he was fluid enough to admit that the elder brother was a gorgeous specimen of the human physique, he was certain that Dean’s own interests lay decidedly with the female form, which only made this prank poetic enough for Metatron. </p><p>Mind made up, he smiled down at Sammy and cautiously reached down to place a Hershey kiss on his pillow. Just a little treat for his favorite hunter before freezing and flying back to the shadows of the corner as Dean stirred. He waited for several seconds for the oldest brother to fall back into his REM cycle and let out a soft exhale as he relaxed tense muscles. He double checked the room once more before allowing himself to settle, slowly manipulating the man's dream and shaping it into one he'd had before.<br/>
~~~</p><p>A beautiful stripper stalked forward on impossibly high heels, scantily clad in an overly-revealing nurse outfit, thrusting random body parts into Dean's face, brushing herself against his knees as he sat in a booth-type seat, legs spread in typical alpha male style while he watched the girl with lidded green eyes. Gabriel began to tweak his dream at that moment, adding a voluptuous dark skinned girl dressed in a “sexy firefighter” outfit who contrasted nicely against the pale skinned brunette that had her ass in Dean's face. She pulled away from him to slide up against the mocha skinned girl, the nurse outfit catching on the buckles adorning the other's corset and tearing it, letting a strip of skin peek through as Dean cleared his throat and cocked his head. God what a douche. Dean didn’t notice Gabriel’s scoff, too intent in his slack-jawed enjoyment of the girls’ teasing. The girls, for their part, continued dancing with each other as they ran their hands sensuously over each other's bodies and leaned in, peeking at Dean as they kissed.</p><p>"Oh yeah baby, that's what daddy likes to see… go on kiss her again." Dean purred at the girls as Warrant's 'Cherry Pie' filtered through the hunter's gray matter in time with the girls' writhing. The girls’ movements became more exaggerated, desperate as the song built up to its ending and Gabriel smirked in anticipation, waiting for the perfect moment. He noted idly that Dean tensed suddenly and sat up quickly manipulating the environment to see why Dean was suddenly so tense. He cocked his head, watching as the song ended</p><p>"Sweet Cherry Pie</p><p>Yeah! Huh!</p><p>Swing it!"</p><p>When nothing happened except the girls stalking over to sit on either side of Dean, the hunter’s green eyes scanned the room one last time as he relaxed back into the couch and sighed in pleasure, turning to kiss the black dancer. He seemed conscious enough to snake a hand around the white dancer’s waist, happy to lose himself in his pubescent fantasy. Gabriel smirked and twirled a finger as he carefully tore open a packet of skittles and brought out his surprise. The girls faded away, Nurse Titties fading first then Black firefighter with a soft kiss to his lips leaving Sam standing alone in front of Dean instead. The youngest Winchester was standing in torn, shredded jeans, tighter than anything he actually owned holding a piece of steaming cherry pie on a plate in one hand, and a can of whip cream in the other. Dean's eyes widened comically and he actually strained himself, looking around for the vanished girls. "Damn, Sammy why'd you have to come in here and interrupt my dream, it was getting so good!" he grumbled, causing Dream Sam to grin at him and slink forward with a grace and poise that the real life Sammy never showed. The youngest hunter was too self conscious about his impressive height and tempted to slump. While it did nothing but emphasize his breathtaking physique and size, it did hinder his ability to stalk forward like the true epitome of sex he was.</p><p>Dream Sam was barefoot, a small detail that captivated Gabriel for several long moments as he watched the tendons in the man's foot flex with each sauntering step towards his older brother. Dean seemed concerned for a moment as he watched Dream Sam approach him. "Sammy, you ok?" he asked, his features slowly morphing into a frown.</p><p>Dream Sam just smiled at Dean and stopped in front of him, their knees almost touching as he stood directly in front of his brother. "I'm fine, Dean, now that I've got you alone," he assured Dean, his lips moving in time with Gabriel's own as he began to act out the fantasy in front of him, like some grotesque ventriloquist. </p><p>Dean stared at Sammy apprehensively before smirking at his younger brother, "What's that supposed to mean, I mean did I forget a special day? Why are you bringing me pie… not that I don't love pie… it's just, you never bring me pie." He rambled as he eyed the distance between their bodies carefully. He shifted a bit, legs closing so he wasn’t sprawled so wide to escape how close his younger brother was standing. His shifting may have worked when he was awake, but it only caused Dream Sammy to lower himself to straddle Dean's lap, the already tight jeans taking a painted on appearance as they creaked and every bit of his body was outlined in the well worn denim.</p><p>"Sammy! What are you doing, get off me!" Dean yelled as he reared back, wiggling beneath his taller and heavier brother, trying to get away from Sam without sending him sprawling. The need to protect his younger brother was so ingrained it never occured to shove him off his lap, so instead he tried to ignore the heat Sam's body was giving off while so close to his.</p><p>Dream Sam smirked at him before bending over to set the pie on the bench next to them. "What's the matter, Dean?" his tone sensuous as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and leaning forward to press a kiss against the older man's neck. "Don't you want your pie?" </p><p>The innocent tone wasn’t fooling Dean as he watched Sam reach over with one arm, while the other hand came up to play with the hair at the nape of Dean’s neck. Dean shivered, his eyes fluttering shut for a moment, because damn who didn’t like their hair pulled? They snapped open again when Sam leaned over, hips rocking against his own as he reached down to spray some of the whip cream on top of the pie. He put the can down and grabbed the plate again, letting the motions rock his hips against Dean’s once more and brought a steaming fragrant bite up to Dean's mouth.</p><p>Dean was paralyzed, trying to wrap his head around the thought of a half-naked Sam feeding him pie, and desperately ignoring his body’s reaction to his brother's proximity. But when confronted with such a sweet temptation, his mouth automatically opened to take the bite, green eyes lifting to meet lidded brown as he did. His eyes widened in shock and a breathy moan escaped as the subtle flavors of the pie exploded on his tongue, bathing him in the soft gooey goodness that is cherry pie. He willingly opened his mouth for a second offered bite, ignoring the smirk that Dream Sam wore as he slowly chewed the warm pie. His eyes fluttered shut, a hum of pleasure leaving him, sufficiently distracted from the crisis of consciousness he was desperate to ignore. He was so caught up that he almost didn't catch the soft press of lips against his own until they returned a moment later with greater pressure.</p><p>His eyes snapped open in shock as he stared at the younger man on his lap. Suddenly, everything snapped back and his chest heaved as he tried to figure out how to stop the sudden sheer panic that shot through his stomach. What the hell? Sammy was kissing him, on the lips… his snot-nosed little brother that he was supposed to protect was kissing him and he was letting it happen like a fucking pervert!</p><p>Dream Sam was taking advantage of his frozen horror by bringing empty hands up to cup his brother's firm cheeks and drawing Dean into a filthy, open-mouthed, searching kiss. Sam tasted like booze and cherries and smelled as sweet as he tasted. He shifted closer, his jeans creaking ominously before the sound of fabric ripping startled a huff out of Dean as the jeans split at Sammy’s thigh. Sammy didn’t appear to notice as he rocked against Dean suggestively making Dean’s hands reflexively reach up to grip narrow hips.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Gabriel watched avidly as Dream Sam pulled back to lick his lips and reach down for another bite of the pie, eyes locked on Dean’s. Gabriel had stopped controlling Dean several minutes ago, when Dean’s subconscious took over. He was intrigued as Dean watched his brother, still frozen and his visible worry amplifying as he tried to shift away from Sam. Dean was obviously struggling with himself and Gabriel settled himself back against the wall in consideration. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Dean was frozen, still trying to keep from hurting Sam. His words came out reedy and anxious, "Sam, uh… heh not that I don't like pie or anything because well… you know me, I love pie… but you need to get off my lap. Now. This is too weird even for us… And you know… I mean you're pretty but you're just not really my cup of tea." </p><p>He said it casually, trying to laugh it off but wincing as it came out more hysterical than humorous. DreamSam shifted slightly, settling his ass down on Dean's knee and finally putting his weight on his brother's lap. "Well… No I don't think I will," he mused, Dean grunting as he tried to ignore how hard he got from Sam’s drawling tone. His eyes widened again as Sam started shaking the whip cream in his other hand and looking down at Dean with a familiar ‘I’m so smart’ gleam coloring his eyes. "You see Dean; I don't think you really know what flavor tea you truly like."</p><p>Dean tried to keep the smirk but it faded rapidly as Sam put the whip cream down and reached for Dean's shirt. Dean wasn't sure what Sammy was doing but gave a tiny shriek as Sam fisted the soft cotton of his shirt and ripped it apart, exposing Dean's chest and abdomen. "Sammy! What are you doing?" he yelped, the bass slowly returning to his voice as he stared at his younger brother, hands coming up as if to shove him off but gripping Sam’s arms instead. He was sure Sam could hear his thundering heartbeat even as his cock tightened in his jeans and sent another spiral of panic through him.</p><p>Sam ignored him, the brat, and twirled the whip cream canister. "Making art," Sammy came the easy reply before spraying the sweet white cream over Dean’s chest. Dean squawked but it strangled itself into a moan as Sam smirked at him and slid off his brother’s lap to kneel on the floor in front of him and bending to lick a trail up heated skin.</p><p>Dean sucked in a breath as goose flesh erupted at the sensual feeling of the younger man's tongue over his skin. Sure he'd had fun before with food and random girls. I mean who hadn't ever tried making a Sundae on a girl's chest before? But this was truly a new experience for the eldest Winchester. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Gabriel nearly gave himself away as he noticed Dean’s panic and erection fighting with each other for control. He bit down on a skittle and watched as Dean cried out in shock when Sam suddenly licked across and bit Dean’s left nipple, hands tightening on Sam’s arms from where he was stuck frozen to the booth seat. "Sammy, uh… aha ok seriously… you can stop now… anytime… Sam I'm about to hit you seriously, oh my god." </p><p>Dean gasped, ending on a whimper causing Sam to chuckle and look up at him from his spot on the floor. "Oh really?" he asked with a true evil smirk before raising his hands from his brother's thighs to the button on his jeans. "Then what's this?" he asked innocently as he cupped Dean’s cock through his jeans.  "Mmm, looks good enough to eat..." he murmured as he met Dean’s eyes again and bent to mouth at Dean’s trapped cock. Gabriel smirked as the scene went dark. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Dean suddenly bolted from the dream, waking up with a strangled scream as his body propelled itself upright, hands reaching toward the pillow as if the gun stashed there would solve this problem. He sat there panting, his heart racing, his cock achingly hard in damp boxers and his body quivering with need and confusion. What. The. Fuck?</p><p>Dean looked over at the other bed instinctively to check on Sammy but the thought made his heart hammer in his chest and he quickly threw the covers back to make his way to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him, flicking the light on, panting as he stared at his haunted expression in the bathroom mirror. It wasn't that he'd never noticed that certain men were better looking than others, he just never acknowledged it before as pertinent to him. He didn’t think it was wrong, he just hadn’t explored it. But one thing he did know was that even if he was gayer than a three dollar bill, it wouldn’t be Sammy he went after. He glared at the mirror, guilt spiralizing through him as he leaned forward and squeezed the counter, screwing his eyes shut. Fuck! Why couldn't it have been Chris Evans or someone like that? He slammed his hand down on the counter and hissed lowly between clenched teeth, a sob nearly tearing itself free from his throat. He was a fucking monster, no better than the ones they hunted and killed. Here he was dreaming about doing… his mind flashed quickly to the image of Sam on his knees in front of him, licking up his stomach and he moaned lowly as his cock twitched, sinking to his knees and burying his face against his clammy arm. The same deadly calm that came over him when he hunted washed over him and he screwed his eyes shut again. </p><p>It was as if the act of hiding his face and closing his eyes would make the situation go away. But doing so only brought the memories back. Sam in those jeans, Sam squeezing his cock, Sam feeding him and giving him a look that begged to be fucked. His mind raced with it, supplied with memories from his life. Sam younger, caught with his hands down his pants in bed. Sam blushing as he came out of the shower wet to find Dean shaving, hands covering himself. Sam sprawled out, eating up space in a bed, asleep. Sam with thick thighs and broad shoulders arching as he grappled with Dean. Sam panting with exertion, eyes lit with glee and blood lust after a hunt. How had he not noticed before? </p><p>He slowly breathed in and out, his eyes slowly opening and looking down at the prominent problem tenting the front of his boxer briefs. He glared down at the evidence of his anatomy and slapped at it, wincing with the pain that lanced through him from that ridiculous idea and letting himself fall gracelessly to sit on the floor, shivering as the cold seeped into his legs. </p><p>He was a monster but dammit… his mind wouldn’t shut off and each passing moment sent more heat spiraling through his stomach as he thought of Sam. Taking several gulping breaths, chest still tight with guilt, he let his eyes close again as his hand hesitantly settled on himself, squeezing his aching cock and hissing softly from the bolt of pleasure that sent a thrill and dread through him all at once.  </p><p>Several long moments settled around him and he swallowed as his overactive broken fucking brain swarmed him with the vision of Sam arching naked on the bed, gasping Dean’s name. He shuddered and reached into his boxers with another broken sound. He squeezed his hand around himself and pumped his cock with abrupt strokes, his body shuddering with the pleasurable sensation before he tensed and spilled into his boxers. </p><p>He dragged them off his body, wiping himself up as best he could and fisting the fabric, clenching it as tight as he could. Bowing his head, he brought his other hand up to cover his face as tears leaked down freckled cheeks. Desperate to put it behind him, he woodenly cracked the door, glancing at Sam to ensure he was sleeping and reached over to snag his duffle bag laying just outside the door. He closed the door again and rested his head against it before dashing the tears from his cheeks and turning to wash the soiled boxers in the sink, pulling on a fresh pair. They would need to visit a laundromat the next morning. </p><p>When he was done wringing out the fabric and hanging it up, he stared at himself in the mirror again for several long moments then turned away, guilt eating at him, even as lethargy took over his limbs. He shut off the light and hesitated, waiting in the dark before walking back out into the room and crawling back into bed. He was terrified to close his eyes once his body settled into the worn mattress but eventually sleep took him again, fresh tear tracks sliding down his cheeks as he gripped the pillow. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Gabriel smirked as he popped a tootsie roll in his mouth and watched as the eldest Winchester slowly slipped into the arms of the Sandman. This had not gone the way he expected, but it just made it all the more delicious. He couldn’t wait to see what happened next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>